Never Gonna Happen
by is2bap
Summary: Having enough of the villagers' hatred, Naruto runs away...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…I wouldn't have to go to school….anyway….this is my first fic….so go easy on me…and if this sucks horribly….blame it on…..the closest object to you …j/k…

I've rated this fic on PG-13, just to be safe…but I think it's more PG than PG-13…so tell me if I should change it.

It was a sunny and bright day for everyone, except for our favourite 6-year-old Uzumaki Naruto.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"MONSTER!!"

" FOX! STAY AWAY FROM US!!"

A mob of villagers ganged up on Naruto, holding knives and torches. Naruto backed away from them,the fear evident in his eyes. Normally, he'd try his 'Sexy no jutsu' because there was usually about two guys, but this was a LARGE mob of people, so Naruto stuck to praying to Kami to send the evil crazy people away.

"I, I don't know w-what I did to you people, but I'm not gonna take this crap from you anymore! Every week or so you come to beat the shit outta me! I can't take this any longer! I'm leaving, but I'm gonna be back! So you people better watch out!"

With that, Naruto dashed away from the mob with his new-found strength and courage, packed his few belongings and necessities, and ran towards the village gates as fast as his short feet could carry him. The ANBU guards didn't bother to stop him, since they hated him.

With happy thoughts of freedom, Naruto quickly found himself lost in the forest surrounding Konoha. He started panicking and flinching at every sudden noise. Soon, he heard a rustle in the bushes to his left. Upon closer inspection, he found nothing. He heard it again, but this time, from behind him. Turning around, he saw a pack of wolves ganging up on him. Frozen with fear, he began to scream in his high-pitched voice-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Shut up kid, if you keep screaming, I'm gonna change my mind and let the wolves eat you."

A/N: First fic…I bet it sucked….oh well…anyway…I know Naruto develops the sexy no jutsu when he's older, but…I've decided to speed up the process…because I said so (don't kill me for that)…if I remember correctly, he masters Kage Bunshin when he's 12, but seriously, I don't think a 12 year old would fall for that trick thingy that Mizuki set up for him…but anything is possible….so I'll just have it that Naruto already knows kage bunshin…sooo, don't kill me for this….i dun wanna die yet…. T.T...um….I don't think 'shit' is part of the vocabulary of six-year-olds, but anything is possible…blame it on the mean citizens of Konohagakure.


	2. Arrival

Sorry for not updating for 3 months…writer's block and all internet disconnection….I threw a fit when internet was connected again, but didn't work… I hate wireless.

Thank you to the people who took time to review! I feel anxious that someone is going to flame me…I'm so paranoid ;;

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I don't think this guy in my class would keep throwing pens at me…

* * *

"Shut up kid, if you keep screaming, I'm gonna change my mind and let the wolves eat you."

* * *

Naruto shut his mouth and his eyes, opening them when he heard the howling of the angry wolves fade away. He looked up to his rescuer. Dark hair. Face half covered. Face paint. (A/N: guess who?) One look and Naruto started screaming while pointing at the man's face.

"SHUT UP KID!" the man yelled and Naruto shut up, "Heh. At least you're obedient. My name is Baki, and what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Naruto looked down to his feet, deciding if he should tell Baki or not.

"Let me guess…running away?" Baki guessed.

Naruto stared at him. He was sure that Baki was going to send him back to Konoha.

"Yeah…the people don't want me there anyway…"

"Poor kid…well, I'm heading to Sunagakure, want to come along?"

"YES!"

"Don't get so excited… by the way, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Uzumaki Naruto, 6 years old! I'm going to be the Hokage!"

"Well, there's no Hokage position where we're going. Let's go."

It took a few days to reach the desert, and a couple more days to reach Sunagakure, but soon enough, the steel gates of the village soon appeared, and in no time, the pair was in front of the gates, greeting the guards, and in Baki's case, flashing his ID.

"Naruto, we are going to stop by at the Kazekage's place. You can take a nap there. You've been yawning ten times and it hasn't been 15 minutes, you're going to get sand in your mouth if you keep that up."

Naruto nodded and followed Baki through the streets of the Sand village. It was a relief that for once, people passing by weren't staring and whispering about him. Crossing by a park, he saw a boy with red hair sitting on the swing alone with a teddy bear.

"Baki-san, who's that over there?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…that's Gaara, the Kazekage's son. You'll meet him later," replied Baki.

* * *

A couple minutes later…

"We're here Naruto. You stay in the waiting room. I have to go talk to the Kazekage. Take a nap if you want."

Naruto settled himself down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! I finished another chapter…if anyone knows what Naruto is like when he's a kid, tell me, or I might make him so OOC that it will be unbearable grin

I think this chapter is longer than the last one…I hope it is…

Ja.


End file.
